First Aid
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Upon returning from her own era, Kagome finds Inuyasha in a battered state. While treating his wounds, a misunderstanding occurs… and steamy events ensue. KagInu oneshot


**Mmmkay… here's another little shorty for all of you to satiate your delightful need to read. I hope you like it. I don't normally do Inu/Kag pairings, but this idea came to me while showering and I simply couldn't let it pass me by.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and just a little note, I usually write my fanfics so that Kagome has blue eyes, because it seems more interesting and rare to me. In this one, however, I decided to give her brown eyes, as she does in the series. **

**Oh, and by the way, it has LEMON! Beware…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… blah, blah, blah… **

First Aid

With one last precarious tug, the monstrous, yellow contraption was hauled from the well, its weight causing the owner of said contraption to tumble backward with a squeal of surprise. Yelping as the ugly, heavy bag fell onto her gut, Kagome shoved the nuisance from her person and stood on shaky legs, dusting the grass from her bottom.

Hands resting languidly on her hips, she took a deep, well needed breath of the clean, unsullied air, sighing when her senses weren't bombarded by the stink of pollution. It was good to be back.

Hoisting the gigantic, yellow backpack over her shoulder, Kagome turned from the Bone-Eaters Well and began the short trek to Kaede's village. Inuyasha would be pleased at her early arrival.

The sun was shining jubilantly that morning, the slight yet constant breeze that whispered across the land offering relief from what could have been a hot, muggy day. Larks swooped playfully across the sky, their tiny, dark silhouettes mere blots against the otherwise endless canvas of blue. The long, un-mowed grass that carpeted the hillsides brushed gently against her ankles, tickling her through the thin fabric of her socks.

Only a few hundred yards away she could make out the small community that bordered Inuyasha's Forest; the tiny, well placed huts and crops dappling the blooming countryside with their quaint, familiar presence.

Cherry lips lifted in a smile as chesnut orbs tenderly regarded the scene. Children could be seen frolicking on the outskirts of the village, playing what she could only assume was a game of tag. Shippou's nasally, childish voice was one of many heard from the array of youthful screeches; and she could faintly make out his short, red-headed figure amongst the other children's.

Brimming with anticipation, Kagome began a light sprint toward the village, a smile painting her features. Upon entering the small settlement, she was quick to locate her friends, a sharp slap and a yelp of pain giving away their current position easily.

She found them sitting in the shade of a hut, a good five feet separating them. Miroku wore a silly, satisfied grin, his 'cursed' hand rubbing his reddened cheek. Sango glared daggers at the offending monk; her cheeks flushed a bright pink, and Kirara sat unfazed in her lap, purring happily as she snuggled into her master's warmth.

Laughing lightheartedly at the familiar scene, Kagome approached them with a grin. "Good morning, you two," she chimed merrily. Sending a wink in the distraught woman's direction, she added, "already beginning the daily rituals I see."

Sango blushed a little more, eyes narrowing as Miroku chuckled from his place beside her. The priest instantly shut up and settled for smiling happily, sighing to himself in a dreamy fashion.

"How was your trip back home?" the demon slayer queried, her tone friendly.

"Actually," Kagome exclaimed in a perky manner, "it was wonderful. I did really well on my test, I wasn't swarmed by annoying classmates asking how I was faring against my latest illness, and Inuyasha never showed up unexpectedly. It was very peaceful."

She paused a moment, lifting a finger to her chin before commenting, "Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha?"

"He is resting, Kagome," Miroku informed her, his staff jingling lightly as he tapped it against his shoulder. "He was injured during our last battle."

When a look of concern crossed the young miko's features, the demon slayer quickly assured her, "He'll be fine. We tried to see to his wounds, but he insisted he was fine. You know how stubborn he gets sometimes."

Kagome smiled a little and nodded, knowing very well how obdurate the inu hanyou could be at times; especially when it came to his health. More often than not, his pride tended to get in the way of his reason. She surmised that perhaps she should check on him.

"Where is he resting?"

Motioning to a hut only a few meters from the one they were conversing by, Miroku instructed her, "There. He's been inside for almost half a day."

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously. Half a day? Usually Inuyasha was up and pushing everyone to go in a matter of minutes, completely disregarding any injuries he sported. How badly had he been hurt in this battle?

Padding lightly up the wooden steps, careful not to make too much noise in fear of disturbing his rest, Kagome brushed past the thin screen that hung from the doorframe. His still figure could be seen across the hut, a blanket covering the lower half of his torso as well as his hips and legs. His chest was bandaged, the white cloth stained with small dapples of red.

She shook her head. Kneeling quietly by his side, Kagome opened the bulbous, yellow eyesore she carried with her and rummaged around for her first aid kit. Finding the clean, white box near the bottom, she slid it out carefully and pushed the bag aside.

Deciding to assess her work before gathering her supplies, Kagome gently brushed the blanket from his upper body, gasping at what she found below the covers.

Blood.

Thick and red it soaked the lower half of his bandaged torso, drenching the cloth that wound around his middle. Fear welling up in the pit of her belly, the panicked young miko grasped her friend by the shoulders and shook him for all she was worth.

When startled, amber orbs flew open to meet her desperate chocolate ones, she breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he was still conscious.

Ears swiveling forward, the curious and now grouchy hanyou barked in a gravely tone, "What'd ya want?"

Concern morphing into anger, Kagome pouted in frustration and lectured, "Just what were you thinking?"

Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha took a quick look around himself, trying to get an idea of what she was mad about. When he found no clues, he settled for muttering dumbly, "Huh?"

"This," she seethed while poking him in the side, causing him to wince. "What were you thinking when you shooed Miroku and Sango away? This needs medical attention!"

He scoffed as realization set in, leaning back into his pillow and rolling his eyes dramatically. His head was somewhat heavy, and he noted that his vision was slowly becoming blurry. However, he wasn't about to tell her that. He was a hanyou, and he would heal. There was no sense in her worrying over something that needn't be fretted over. She worried about him enough as it was.

"I'll be fine. I just need a nap," he told her while closing his eyes.

Grunting, Kagome insisted, "At least let me disinfect it and change the bandages. These ones are soaked."

Huffing in defeat, he nodded tersely and propped himself up on his elbows.

Skillful fingers unwound the bloodied bandages with practiced ease, tossing them in a discarded heap once they were fully removed. She retrieved rubbing alcohol and a small cloth from her kit as he situated himself, allowing her to properly clean his wounds.

They were deep, but already in the process of healing. Three jagged gouges marred his tanned stomach, the edges of which were trimmed in a light pink. The area around them was bathed in caked on blood, the dark brown substance already dry and flaking.

Next to the makeshift bed he lay in, a small bowl of water and a washcloth sat. 'It probably got left behind when Sango and Miroku tried to clean him up,' she mused to herself. Dipping the material into the already cooling water, she rung it out slightly and pressed it against his abdomen, careful not to apply pressure as she cleaned the crusted blood from his person.

As she continued to bathe his wound, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering the wonderfully muscled expanse of his front. He was still somewhat underdeveloped, but she supposed he would fill out in the years to come. In human standards Inuyasha was no more than seventeen years of age, which meant he was still maturing.

All the same, he was very attractive. She had thought as much on the day that she met him, pinned to the Goshinboku by a sacred arrow. His rugged, yet boyish features, soft, full lips, and striking silver hair. And those eyes… those twin pools of molten amber that burned a trail into her very soul… that was by far his most amazing physical trait.

'Aside from those adorable dog ears,' she giggled to herself while eyeing the furry appendages. She had to resist the urge to reach up and tweak one.

A soft sigh left his lips as she continued with her tender ministrations. Bathed in her fantastic scent, Inuyasha felt at peace for the first time in days. Her strange, exotic aroma never failed to calm his senses.

She was touching him so softly; her graceful fingers massaging the torn tissue of his abdomen. He felt as though he were in heaven.

Squinting through a single eye, he observed her as she cared for him. A slight smile graced his lips. She was so selfless, always looking out for others before herself. He adored that about her.

When her fingers pressed lightly against a still sensitive spot, he hissed through his teeth, and she instantly showered him with affection. He smiled a little to himself. It really hadn't been all that painful… he just liked it when she fussed over him.

"Oh, are you alright, Inuyasha? I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful!" she assured him, and with practiced grace pressed the cloth back against his stomach, making certain to apply less force.

He merely grunted; too caught up in his secret euphoria to say anything logical. Her blunt, human nails scraped ever so innocently against his skin. Yet, as innocent as it was, the fact did nothing to stop the small fission of pleasure that shot to his loins.

No matter how coy or naïve Kagome was when it came to the topic of sexuality she had always had a way of making all the blood in his body pool below the belt. It was rather bothersome at times. For instance, when she rode him… _that_ was by far one of the hardest things he had to endure. Having her slender, soft frame pressed so intimately against his back, her heat soaking through his haori to bathe his skin in its erotic presence.

He blushed a little at that. There were times that he found himself so hard… so completely on the verge of shoving her down and rutting her senseless, that he actually had to retreat from the campground they set up to bathe. During his 'bathing' sessions he would wade into the water, haori in hand and douse himself in the scent that clung to the back of that cloth. He would bury his nose in the course, red material and drink in the divine aroma that was Kagome, all the while stroking himself firmly and imagining that magnificent source of that smell wrapping around his rigid erection and squeezing him until he came.

His blissful smile sank into a stern frown.

Seeing the look on his face, Kagome asked uncertainly, "Are you alright? Am I being too rough?"

Hearing her concern, the hanyou cracked an eye open and shook his head, repeating in a muffled voice, "Just thinkin' is all."

She nodded and continued cleaning his wounds.

And thinking he was. Kikyo… he knew that his visits to the undead miko bothered and hurt Kagome deeply, and every time he went he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wasn't trying to betray her in any way.

By visiting Kikyo, he wasn't attempting to rekindle any old flame that had existed years ago, no, quite the contrary. Every time he saw her he came to realize more and more that she was beyond his reach, and that she was gone forever. He was doing it not only for himself, but for Kagome as well. Soon there would be no need to visit her, because by that time he was almost entirely over what had happened in the past. It made him feel shameful, to a degree, but it was something that he needed to do.

During his earlier… more confused visits, when he had yet to grip the fact that this was _not_ Kikyo, he had embraced her, and even kissed her at one time. That was the day that he had begun trekking the road to discovery. Her kiss had been so empty, so cold and emotionless. There was no love in that kiss, only bitter, resentful hatred. It was on that day he realized that it was time to move on.

To say he didn't have feelings for Kikyo would be a lie. She was his first love, and therefore she would always hold a place in his heart, even if it was a small, distant part. It was really more of a bittersweet memory. That didn't mean that he couldn't love again. It was obvious that he _could_, considering he seemed to be having those exact feelings for the beautiful young miko who was tending to him at that very minute.

Kagome was kind and gentle, just as Kikyo had been, and yet she was so much more. Kagome was understanding and forgiving, open and enthusiastic. It was true she didn't have the poise or grace that Kikyo did, but her clumsy nature was extremely charming in his eyes.

That was yet another problem that needed to be resolved. Several people suspected his feelings for Kagome were stemmed to the fact that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. In truth, it wouldn't have mattered to him if she wasn't. It was who she was now that attracted him, not who she had been in the past. Kikyo and Kagome were two completely different people. Even their looks were slightly different, though they did have their similarities.

Kagome's hair was shorter and fuller; wavy and flowing like a midnight waterfall. Kagome's scent was so much more pleasant than Kikyo's… hell… it was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, period. Her unusual, futuristic aroma made his loins tighten at even the slightest whiff. Kagome's skin was darker, if only by a fraction; tanned a light fawn, kissed by the sun. Kagome was shorter than Kikyo, by only an inch or so. While Kikyo's nose was slender and long, Kagome's was small and cute.

Kagome was softer than Kikyo. Years of training had hardened Kikyo's body, riddled it with feminine muscle. While Kagome did have firm legs, which were very appealing to the eye, she was smooth and soft, as a woman should be. There were no tight lines etching her stomach. The flat, creamy plain was not in any way flabby; in fact it was extremely appealing. There were no boney hips threatening to jab him should he decide to press himself against her, or protruding ribs that made her appear sickly.

Another perk to Kagome's softness was that the majority of the fat she possessed was placed in certain, awfully tempting areas. Life as a trained miko had rid Kikyo of most of her fat… which included her rear and chest. Kagome, on the other hand, was very well endowed in those two areas. Her full, pert breasts had not gone unnoticed to his youthful yet very _male_ eyes. Her bottom was wonderfully plump, though not overly so. He imagined it would feel exceedingly satisfying to bend her over and have those ripe, rear cheeks pressing against his hips as he banged her from behind.

And lastly, but most defiantly not least, were the eyes. Kikyo's eyes were guarded and focused; hardened, much like her body, from life as a miko. Kagome's eyes were the most incredible things he had ever had the pleasure of looking into. The vibrant, animated orbs were like the open pages of a book, easily displaying her emotion and enhancing her beautiful features. She had never been taught to hide her emotions, and that fact made her all the more attractive.

She was honest and truthful, down to earth and straight to the point.

She was sweet and caring and protective of those she loved.

She was loyal and passionate; courageous and selfless.

She never judged him or anyone else for their faults, and accepted anyone who was in need of her assistance.

She was incredibly intelligent and had untold power bottled up inside of her, making her a frightful opponent when angered.

She was one in a million.

Yes… he loved Kagome because she was unlike anyone he had ever met.

He could honestly say that even if Kikyo were to return, in full health and brimming with life, he knew things would never be the same. They could never be the same, because he was madly in love with Kagome.

By that time said female was disinfecting his injuries, and he scowled at the unpleasant feeling and ridiculously strong scent that accompanied the 'rubbing alcohol' she used. The bothersome smell drowned out Kagome's, and he didn't like that one bit.

Knowing that he would be knocked unconscious should he continue to breath in the putrid stuff, he sucked in a quick breath and held it in. It normally only took her a minute to disinfect his wounds, and he could easily hold his breath for that long.

Finishing up with her disinfectant, Kagome quickly wrapped his wounds and smiled at her work. The bleeding had stopped shortly after they had been cleaned, which was a good sign. His healing ability was already causing the outer layer to coagulate; which meant that his veins and arteries were sewing themselves back together. After that his skin would mend and he would be as good as new.

When her deep, chocolate orbs moved up his body to graze his handsome face, she paled. Though his lips were parted slightly, no breath was escaping them, and his chest ceased to move.

Doing what any sensible person would do in such a situation, she inhaled deeply and placed her mouth over his.

Eyes flying open when her soft, delectable mouth covered his, Inuyasha found he could no longer hold him self back and lifted a hand to grasp the back of her head. She was kissing him… actually kissing him. Melting into the warmth her touch brought, he slid his tongue between his lips to explore the sweet recesses of her sugary mouth.

When clawed fingers gently pressed into her scalp, her first reaction was relief. When a warm, wet tongue brushed against hers, however, her appreciation quickly turned into indignation. Squealing, she threw herself backward and stared in humiliation into wide, golden orbs.

Noting that he was very much alive, and apparently well, she yelped loudly, "What were you doing?"

Blinking, he lifted a hand to scratch his head and answered with a blush, "I was kissing you back, stupid."

"Kissing?" Kagome hollered in mortification, "Kissing? I wasn't kissing you!"

Now completely flushed from embarrassment, he shouted back, "Well then what the hell were you doin' pressing your lips against mine?"

Realization dawning on her, Kagome sighed. Anger deflating, she explained, "Inuyasha… when I looked at you I thought you had stopped breathing. You weren't moving and I panicked. I was performing CPR."

"CPR?" he questioned, a single silver brow lifting in inquisition.

Slapping her self on the forehead, the young miko informed him, "It means Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. It's a procedure used when a person stops breathing. You place your mouth over the victims and breathe into them, forcing air into their lungs. When the victim doesn't immediately begin breathing, the one helping them would then place their fists just below the solar plexus and push lightly. After repeating that motion several times, you attempt forcing air into them again. It goes in a cycle like that until the victim is breathing or until they are deemed unable to be saved, in which case they die."

Now feeling ridiculous for kissing her when she had, in fact, been trying to save him, Inuyasha turned his face to the side, ashamed at himself. How could he have thought she was kissing him? He was such an idiot. Yet, at the time, it had seemed like the right thing to do. The feeling had been heavenly… but in the end, he had only succeeded in humiliating himself. Kagome was probably disgusted.

Smiling lightly when she saw just how flustered he was, Kagome nibbled her bottom lip and sucked in a breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Shoving all nervousness aside, she bent forward and gently grasped his chin, turning his face toward hers.

When amber eyes locked onto doe-brown ones she whispered sheepishly, "If I wanted to kiss you… I would have done it like this."

His lips were warm and smooth beneath hers, pliant and welcoming as she placed a timid peck upon them. Now somewhat flushed herself, Kagome prepared to move away when the same hand that had pulled her closer wound into her hair.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Inuyasha dug his claws into her silken mass of midnight hair and tugged her close, splashing his lips against hers in a fiery, albeit fumbled kiss. He heard her whimper softly and sink into him, pressing her small, shivering frame against his lean one.

Curious fangs bit her bottom lip gently, pulling the tender morsel into his mouth so he could suckle it. He was inexperienced in this particular field, and so he simply went with what his instincts told him to do. He wanted to taste every inch of her body, from every one of her dainty fingertips to the sensitive skin behind her ears; from her ankles to her hips, and every centimeter of her feminine curves.

He blushed as his youthful mind conjured up an uncertain image of what her womanly delights might look like. He had never actually seen a female fully nude… other than the few times he had caught Kagome bathing. However, he had been too far away to get a good look at anything that might give him an idea.

He wondered idly to himself how far she was willing to let him go.

His sharp canines pinched her chin lightly, his breath hot as it fanned against her cheek. And then he was upon her, eager tongue tracing the seam of her lips. Kagome moaned softly as the long, sinewy muscle invade her mouth, tapping against the tip of hers to coax it into play. She obliged shyly, slipping her tongue against his in rhythmic sweeping motions before moving forward to trace his fangs.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful not to break their heavenly contact. Large, anxious hands grasped her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips.

When she was comfortably situated, Kagome wasted no time in exploring his sculpted chest; rippling muscles jerking under her feather light caress. Shy fingertips grazed hard, male nipples, making the hanyou growl.

Gasping as vibrations passed form his body to hers, the young miko pulled back slightly, noting with virginal coyness that his own honey hued orbs were currently resting on her breasts.

The growl continued, a soft purring noise emanating from his throat as he slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, pushing it past a flat, soft stomach and full, pert breasts. The sound grew in volume as he bunched the material of her blouse above her bountiful bosom, revealing twin globes clothed only by the strange garb she called a 'bra'.

He was quick to part with said cloth.

Giving a quiet 'yip' as her favorite, baby blue bra was shredded by overanxious claws, the now huffy priestess frowned in disapproval. "I liked that bra!" she told him with a glower.

Chuckling, Inuyasha replied in a voice more husky than usual, "You look better without it on."

The heat of his palm as he fondled one breast made her arch into his touch, the scalding touch quickly extinguished by the cool trail of saliva left by his wandering tongue. When he pulled a coral nipple between his teeth she squeaked, a noise he found was rather cute. After stroking the tiny bud repeatedly with his tongue, he came to find that she enjoyed it when he nibbled her slightly, and made certain to repeat the action frequently.

Hands digging into tousled silver locks, Kagome groaned as the pleasure mounting in her belly became near impossible to bear. Squirming frantically in his lap, the desperate young female rocked against him, trying to rid herself of the ache between her thighs.

Releasing her nipple with a 'pop', Inuyasha grunted loudly as her clothed, yet unbearably hot core ground against his stiffness. She did it again and he found he was practically coming undone. Falling back onto the pillow, he panted heavily as she straddled him and rocked her hips back and forth.

Finding that grinding against him helped to ease the agony of her want, Kagome continued to do so. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on his torso and, in her delirious state, began to ride him. Oblivious to the fact that his eyes were currently on her, watching her erotic display, Kagome kept on, moaning to herself at the wonderful sensation overcoming her. She was pressed against something very hard and warm, and it seemed to be getting bigger.

Parting twin fans of midnight lashes, the young woman looked down to find Inuyasha gazing intently at her, a deep flush painting his cheeks. Realizing what she had been doing, as well as what that hard bulge was, she froze for a moment, mortified that she had actually been performing such a scandalous act.

When the man below her whimpered, she blinked a couple of times before quizzically bucking her hips again. When her action was met with a pleased grunt, she swallowed her childish embarrassment and did it again, this time staring straight into his eyes as she rocked against him.

Having her gyrating like that while seated directly on his inflated manhood was quickly bringing Inuyasha to his pinnacle. Her glorious chocolate orbs were looking down at him with such content and passion that the sight of her alone nearly made him let loose.

Knowing he could take no more, the hanyou reached up and grabbed her firmly by the arms, halting her motions.

When she gaze him a hurt look, he attempted to explain, "If you keep doing that I'll…"

Blushing as she caught his drift, she muttered a small, "Oh," and removed herself from his groin.

Taking in a breath of relief the hanyou lifted her and, with little to no exertion on his part, maneuvered them around so that he was on top. Still panting, he slid the green, pleated skirt from her hips and dropped it at his side. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat as he eyed her last article of clothing, the nervous yet eager male snagged the elastic waistband of her panties and pulled them from her quivering young body. His keen eyes did not miss the way her hips shimmied slowly to assist him in the act, and the lump that had currently been lodged in his throat re-accumulated.

She was so very beautiful, her naked form seeming to glow in the dim lighting of the hut. The soft, pink petals of her virginal flower glistened with their spilt nectar, his senses screaming as her divine aroma clouded around him. He had never seen anything so perfect. Slowly and uncertainly, he reached forward to slide a finger between her wet folds, gasping when she moaned in pleasure. Becoming a little bolder, he hunched himself over to get a closer look at her womanly delights, and to take in her unique and completely eatable scent.

Using his middle and index fingers, he parted the drenched lips of her pussy and gazed unabashedly at the flushed pearl that seemed to peak at him from under a small hood of skin. Mouth opening, he pressed his tongue against that little nub, eager to see her reaction.

A loud cry of sheer elation was his reward, and he quickly repeated the action, this time running his tongue from the bottom of her opening all the way up to her clit, collecting some of the juice that had spilled from her core. She shuddered against his lips and he felt her pour a little more of her divine honey into his awaiting mouth.

It amazed him how intense her reactions to him were. Is this how all women were… or was Kagome an exception because of her lack of physical intimacy? He didn't know, nor did he plan on finding out. He cared not how other women reacted, because there would never be another woman for him. Kagome was his only one… his treasure.

"Inuyasha," she whispered pitifully as she glanced pleadingly into his eyes.

Hearing her unspoken prayer, the dog-eared youth plunged his long, sinewy tongue into her opening, groaning when her heat clamped around him like a glove. She let out a small scream, and he shuddered.

He wasn't certain if he was doing this properly, he only knew that he wanted… no, _needed_ more of her incredible honey. And so he drank.

Retracting his tongue slowly, he wasted no time in pushing it back in again, savoring her delectable flavor as well as the feel of her clenching walls. Much like a dog lapping at a bowl of water, he curled his tongue instinctively within her, causing the most pleasing reaction.

With a gasp of ecstasy, she arched off of the mattress and moaned loudly into the crisp, afternoon air, breathing his name in the most sensual of ways. Shuddering as he persisted, Kagome thrashed her head helplessly on his pillow, tears springing to her eyes as a surge of bliss shot through her being.

Coiling in her belly like a cobra ready to strike, the sinfully delicious beginnings of an orgasm seeped into her core, rocking her frame with its torturous and beguiling pull. The whisper of her release teased her senses, calling to her, beseeching her to reach out and grasp it.

And grasp it she did.

Her sweet song filled his ears as her thighs clamped viciously onto his head. Her shaky whimpers dimmed into quiet pants, and she released her vice-like hold on him.

Legs feeling like rubber, they fell languidly to the sides, her chest heaving as her lungs sucked in breath after breath of much needed air. A blissful smile overcame her features, and she whispered in a giddy manner, "Wow."

He grinned wolfishly at her, amber eyes glinting through a veil of silver bangs. She may have been sated, but he was now sporting a raging hard-on. Within the confines of his hakamma his length throbbed painfully, longing to be inside of her.

Seeing his rigid posture and what could only be his erection straining through the material of his pants, she collected her wits and pulled herself into a sitting position, pushing him back onto his haunches. Reaching forward with shaking fingers, she grasped the tie to his hakamma and yanked.

Blushing as she tore the knot to his pants lose, Inuyasha stammered in bewilderment, "Kagome… what are you-" Pausing in mid-sentence as she grew still, he glanced down to the source of her focus, gasping when he found he was very exposed.

Shy yet curious eyes stared at the flushed, male skin now being revealed to her. Strong, tightly corded muscle bunched below the skin of his thighs, rippling beneath her gaze. Tantalizing lines of solid tissue slanted off his hips, pointing to the appendage that rested between his legs. Starting from just under his navel, a trail of small, silver hairs traveled downward, ending in a wispy sprig of curls. Below that patch was the source of her wonder. Thick and erect his member stood, throbbing with readiness… readiness for her.

"Kagome…"

The yearning in his voice was evidence enough that he was in desperate need of relief, and Kagome swallowed all hesitation. He had shown her things she had only dreamt of… and she would do this for him, because she loved him.

Gasp lodging in his throat as her gentle fingers wrapped around him, Inuyasha watched as she stroked him with a sense of fascination dancing in her eyes. The feeling was glorious.

Bewildered chocolate orbs widened as his maleness bobbed in her hand, a small droplet of creamy liquid escaped the small slit at the tip of his head. The tiny bead enticed her, and she found herself leaning forward to catch the shimmering droplet on her tongue. Gasping at the odd, yet not entirely unpleasant taste, she pulled back to glance up at him.

His facial features were pulled taut, his teeth bared and jaw clenched, amber eyes squeezed shut. "Inuyasha?" she mumbled inquisitively, a look of worry crossing her face.

Peering through heavy lids, the young hanyou stared unbelievingly at the tiny miko sitting before him. "Gods," he hissed through bared fangs, "…s-so good."

Seeing just how hard it was for him to hold back, she sucked in a deep breath and spread herself out on the mattress before him, shyly parting her legs.

Seeing the invitation he had been waiting for, the passion-drunken hanyou crawled forward, covering her miniscule form with his. Pressing the tip of his rigid erection against her sopping entrance, he gazed deeply into shimmering brown orbs and sighed when he found acceptance and love shining up at him. With as much care as he could, he slowly began to work himself into her tight heat.

Chewing her lip as he pressed into her hymen, Kagome whispered as she locked her hands around his neck, "It's alright, Inuyasha, you can do it. I… I want you to."

Nodding once, he thrust forward, completely sheathing himself in her scorching depths. Groaning loudly as her tightness clamped onto him like a fist; the silver haired hanyou stilled him self and licked apologetically at her chin.

After a few moments of adjusting to his sudden intrusion, Kagome managed to whisper, "Keep going."

Eyes widening for a brief moment, Inuyasha insisted, "No, you're still hurting."

She smiled weakly at him, trying to ignore the pain. "That's alright. I don't think the pain is going to go away any time soon."

"Should I stop?" he asked sincerely, hating the thought of leaving her warmth but concerned for her well being all the same. His selfish need to fulfill himself was overridden by the need to see to her happiness. He would not allow himself completion while she was in pain.

"No!" she shouted quite frantically, grasping onto his shoulders in a futile attempt to keep him there. Had he truly wanted to move, he could have easily slid form her grasp. But it was quite the contrary; he wanted to stay in her arms forever.

Shaking her head, Kagome went on, "It's just that… you're big, and I assume that this kind of pain can't be avoided during our first few times. It won't matter when we do it, Inuyasha, the feeling will be the same until I get used to your… size. If you keep going, maybe it will take my mind off the hurt."

Nodding in agreement, he pulled out of her slowly, wincing when the palpable scent of blood flooded the area around them. He pushed back into her with the same tender slowness, wanting it to be as painless as possible for his beloved. Her legs lifted around his hips and a small hiss left her plump, ruby lips.

Deciding he would give her something else to focus on, the young male bent his head down to capture those succulent lips in a heated kiss, his tongue repeating the actions it had before.

Willing all of her attention into that kiss, Kagome found it much easier to bear the encounter. Melting into the warmth of his embrace, she was lost in a world of blissful fantasy, where her greatest dreams were blossoming and coming to life. Here she was, limbs intertwined with the man she loved as she offered him her soul.

After several minutes of the same, agonizingly slow pace, Inuyasha could stand no more and picked up his pace, scolding him self when she whimpered into his mouth. Then, remembering how she reacted when he teased the tiny pearl that rested between her womanly folds, he reached between them to touch the little pleasure device, beaming with masculine pride when she arched into his touch and moaned. The sound was not one of pain, but one of unspoken pleasure that was waiting to be unleashed in its truest form. He smiled against her lips and picked up his pace yet again.

As his thrusts increased, so did the rhythmic rubbing against her clit, and in mere minutes her body had relaxed and adapted to his intrusion. There was still pain, but it was overlooked thanks to the mounting pleasure pooling in her gut.

She writhed frantically beneath him, body rocking against his as she attempted to keep up with his ever increasing thrusts. Soon demonic instincts kicked in and he removed the hand form between her thighs to grab her hip, lifting her into him as he began at a speed her exhausted body could no longer match.

She cried out and twisted her hands into his hair, holding on for dear life as he rode her. When she managed to pry her eyes open again, twin stripes lined his cheeks, the jagged purple marks alerting her to the fact that he had begun his ascension into a full demon. Panicking at remembrance of what had occurred before while he was in such a state, Kagome gasped in fear.

Smelling her terror, the young demon bent down to nuzzle the crook of her neck, carefully grazing his now elongated fangs across her pulse. A deep rumbling bubbled up in his chest as he stroked her throat with his tongue, rubbing his nose against her ear and whimpering in assurance.

When a noise that resembled that of a whining puppy caught her attention, she visibly relaxed, realizing that he meant her no harm.

"Kagome," he spoke to her in tone much more deep than his usual one. She looked up at him with those wide, wonderful eyes, and he gave a gentle smile. He had never felt so perfectly balanced. His demon blood sang in his veins as his heart thundered in his ribcage, his eyes fixated on the woman he loved.

"Kagome," he said again, "I need you… all of you."

Blinking, she stammered around lusty pants, "What… what do you mean?"

"I want all of you," he explained further, "not just your b-body. I want your heart, m-mind, and soul. I ask you, priestess Kagome, to give these things to me. And in exchange I g-give them back to you. Bind yourself to me for all of time, Kagome, be my mate. I love you."

Tears spilling down flushed cheeks, the flabbergasted young miko nodded and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Yes… yes, Inuyasha I accept. I love you s-so very much."

Lips parting to let out the breath that he had been holding in, Inuyasha bent forward and kissed her brow, increasing his speed for the final time.

"Kagome," he mumbled in a hoarse voice, "cum… cum for me." Tongue paving the junction of her shoulder and neck, he stretched his jaw to position his fangs above her flesh, preparing to mark her as they climaxed together.

A feeling much like the one she had experienced before blossomed, creeping through her body in small, tingling rivulets. Pleasure sparked behind her eyes as she pulled herself into him, riding out the waves of pleasure that were beginning to emanate from her being. It grew and grew and grew until it was so intense that she could no longer lay silent. Crying out in elation, the panting young woman moaned her joy to the world, her head tossing wildly on the pillow.

Time itself seemed to slow then, and her senses intensified. The feeling of his maleness thrusting in and out of her became immense. Her bare breasts and hardened nipples rubbing against his sweat slicked chest accompanied by the harsh sound of his breathing only added to the sensation.

Her heart and his well timed pounding seemed to beat as one, and the feeling was indescribable…

'thump'

'thump'

'thump'

…and she came.

"Inuyasha!"

Her blissful proclamation as well as the frantic clenching of her milky sheath was his own undoing, and he roared his conquest to the world. "Kagome!"

Fangs baring down on her, he moaned as flesh split; pure, untainted blood pouring into his mouth like sacred wine.

Holding each other tightly as their juices spilled and mingled, the lovers shuddered together as they milked one another for everything they had. And deep in the young miko's belly, a seed was planted in the earthy womb from which all living things are born.

Lifting himself so that he could take in her form, Inuyasha sighed when her lovely, satisfied features met his amber gaze. His beloved… his mate… the mother of his pups… his everything… Kagome.

Smiling up at him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down onto her in a warm embrace. "I love you," she told him again, her voice quiet and shaky as she cuddled into his heat.

Smiling back, Inuyasha, who was now back to his old self, returned the hug, rubbing his chin along her crown. Kissing her once on the lips, he lifted himself onto his elbows and rocked against her, eliciting a gasp form the still coy woman beneath him.

"Again?" she inquired with a drunken air about her.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk, "I like this 'CPR' of yours… but I think I need more practice."

Giggling girlishly, Kagome wiggled her eyebrows and mumbled, "That's fine by me. We can practice all day if you'd like."

Curious violet orbs shimmered mischievously as they looked away from the scene, a bead wrapped hand releasing the thin curtain that acted as a door into the hut. Placing a finger to his chin, the devious being grinned slyly, rising from his spot next to the entrance and collecting his staff.

Chuckling as the silhouette of a certain demon slayer came into view, the young monk known as Miroku called out, "Sango, my dear, Kagome was just explaining a health procedure to Inuyasha. It's called CPR and I think it would be wise for us to practice it as well, in case of emergency…"

**Fin**

**Yay… and they live happily ever after! I think it's cute, how about you?**

**Review and let me know! **

**P.S. For those of you who don't mind my style of writing, I have a few other stories out right now. There are some under Sess/Kag and some under Nar/Kag… even though one is a Nar/Kag/Sess. Check out my profile if you are interested. **

**P.P.S. This is to anyone who read my Nar/Kag one-shot, 'Pitifully Hopeful'. I regret to inform you that due to certain circumstances I have decided to leave it at a simple shorty. I could turn it into a story… but really… where would it go? They would be together and hate each other… he would hurt her… she would eventually kill him and die in the process. There… the end. Sorry to disappoint you, but I have too many other stories in the works to focus on another. I try not to have more than one going at a time, which I currently do, so shame on me. Why, you ask? It draws a writer's full attention away form the story. Then, in turn, the story ends up poorly written and jumbled. And more often than not the stories sound an awful lot like each other. Sorry again, please forgive me. Maybe I'll think about adding to it once all other stories are out of the way… but that could take a while.**


End file.
